Nakama Preschool
by HobbitBomb
Summary: Naruto and One Piece come together in this hilarious story of preschool friendship! HIATUS
1. Nakama Preschool

_Please insert booring and over used disclaimer (here)_

Chapter 1 Nakama Preschool

The silver SUV pulled up into the circular driveway and came to a stop. It rested for a second before the back door swung open and out steped a small boy. His spiky blond hair blew gently in the wind. Sighing and lifting his backpack up higher on his shoulder, he prepared himself for one of the hardest journeys in his life. And then, as if from no where, a fist came flying from the back of the car and hit the boy in the back of his head, sending him sprawling across the concrete until he eventually skidded to a stop. A girl, slightly taller than the boy with long pink hair stepped out of the cars doorway where the boy had just ben standing before. Her eyes angry and fist clenched she yelled at he boy as the SUV drove away.

"Naruto! What were you doing? Just standing there like that!"

Naruto looked up at the girl rubing the back of his head. "Geez Sakura! There's no need to be violent!"

"Well maby I wouldn't have to be if you would get you head out of the clouds and get moving!"

"Sheesh...your grumpy today."

"Im grumpy because its my first day of preschool and your ruining it! Just be glad that my parents let you carpool with me! It took you way to long to get out to the car and YOUR MAKING ME LATE!"

Naruto grumbled but didn't complain any further. As he stood up and brushed himself off, a sleek black limosiene pulled into the drop of area where the SUV had been, moments before. Sakura's eyes lit up as out stepped a boy with long spiky black hair.

"Ohmygosh!" she proclaimed, getting even more excited by the second, "Its Sauske Uchia!"

'Big deal.' Naruto thought 'he's just some snob'

Behind Sauske came another boy, older than Sauske. He had a permanent frown stuck on his face and a long black ponytail out of the back of his black hair. He looked at Sauske with a sarcastic smile and spoke, his voice oozing with false compassion.

"Hope you have a good day at _Preschool_ brother."

Sauske scowled. "Go get run over Itatchi." Obviously he hated his brother.

Itatchi gave his brother one last sacastic smile before heading off to his elementry school.

Sakura ran over to Sauske. "Hi! I'm Sakura! Were in the same class! I already know who you are by the way..." She contined rambling and Sauske kept on not listening as the two walked to the doors of Nakama preschool.

Naruto stared at the tall building that very soon he would be forced to attend every day until he graduated to elementry school. With a sigh he picked up his backpack and walked inside Nakama Preeschool.

Heres the New and Improved chapter one! the first was lost in a "tragic fire" but oh well

hope you enjoyed

Please review


	2. The New Nakama

Chapter 2 The New Nakama

As Naruto steped into the hallway the bell rang. Naruto started to run and saw Sakura and Sauske turn into a room on the right side of the hallway. Suddnely Naruto tripped. He flew forward and landed on his face, not for the first time that day.

"Ouch, why'd I fall again" he said looking under him. Behind he saw a boy with short green hair. With him the boy had three wooden swords. As Naruto went to apologise he realised the boy was asleep. A foxlike grin spread across his face. He pulled a marker out of his backpack and uncapped it. As he was leaning forward to disgrace the boys face, the boy woke up. Naruto quickly put the marker away befor the green haired boy could notice.

The boy yawned and said, "Who are you?"

Naruto leaned back. "My names Naruto Usamaki and i'm gonna be Hokage! Who are you?"

"My names Zoro, when I grow up I want to be the best swordsman in the world!"

"Thats cool," Naruto responded "but right now we better get to class. The bell just rang."

"Dang it. I got here early before the class room opened so I went to sleep! How long was I out?"

"I don't know I just got here."

"Where is our classroom?"

"Just down the hall on the right."

"Well lets go then!" Zoro stood up.

They dashed down the hall and turned into a room. Besides Sauske and Sakura there were other kids inside the room too. They all sat in a semicircle on the floor around an person who appeared to be a teacher.

The teacher started to speak, "Well it looks like we have two late students" he said. "and as i just told everyone else, my name is Iruka-sensei. Who are you?"

"The names Nauto and Im gonna be Hokage!"

"Zoro, greatest swordsman ever"

"OK then," Iruka said "why dosent everyone else introduce themselves too?"

A girl with orange hair at one end of the circle stood up. "My name's Nami, and I wanna draw a map of the world" she quickly sat down, thoroughly embarrassed.

The boy sitting beside her stood up. He had long yellow hair that covered one of his eyes. Naruto noticed that the one eye that was showing had an extremely curly eyebrow."Im Sanji and I wanna see All Blue and me tons of hot women!" He looked slyly a Nami, who cringed away in disgust. Sanji then sat back down.

When Sanji sat down the girl sitting beside him inched to the side before standing up, just to be safe. "umm. Im Hinata and I wanna be a ninja" she sat back down even more embarrassed than Nami.

Beside Hinata was a boy who's head was shaped like a pineaple, He stood up and said "Shikamaru" than sat down.

"Now Shikamaru," Iruka said, "Why don't you tell us what you wan't to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know yet."

"OK then, thats all right, now who wants to go next."

The boy who was sitting next to Naruto sprung up into the air. He had black hair and wore a straw hat.

"Im Luffy, and Im gonna be the Pirate King!"

Upon finishing his sentence he shot his arms into the air. One fist hit Naruto in the chin and sent him flying. Luffys arms kept stretching out until the managed to punch Naruto all the way to the ceiling. As Naruto came back down Iruka dove out to catch him, just in time. Naruto landed in Irukas arms slightly dazed. Everyone stared at Luffy.

"Hehe, sorry about that, I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit and now I can stretch my arms."

Naruto cimbed out of Iruka's arms and said to Luffy "When I was little I got the Nine tailed fox imprisoned inside of me". The two boys stared at each other long and hard before suddenly bursting into cheers.

"Were gonna be great friends!" they both said at the same time. Then they sat down, an arm over the others shoulder.

Sauske then stood up. "Im Sauske and I want to kill my brother!"

Iruka stared in shock. "Sauske you want to _kill_ him!?"

"Yes, I do"

"What did he ever do to you?"

"I don't know, I just hate him."

"If he didn't do anything bad then there is no reason to hate him! You should try to be friends"

"He likes to hang out with some of the Elementry School bullies who call them selves the Akutski and is becoming a bully himself, that's why I hate him."

"You still don't need to kill him!"

"I still want to" said Sauske with a shrug and sat down. Iruka sighed, there was no use trying to reason with that one.

Sakura stood up next. "My name is Sakura, and I don't know what I want to be yet eaither." She then sat down.

The last boy stood up. He had black curly hear and was wearing goggles. "The name's Usopp and I will become a great warrior of the Sea!" Usopp then sat back down.

Iruka stood up and surveyed his class. He could already tell it was going to be a troublesome year.

* * *

Ok how'd you guys like chapter two

It took a while to set up all the characters but the story is going to start being set into motion soon. Think of the first two chapters as the "introduction" to the story.

Leave some comments. Your Ideas could be added into the story!

Thanks

Nakama-kun


	3. The Block Theif

Chapter 3 The Block Theft

"All right everyone go play. You can play but be nice and don't go outside." Iruka said to his class

"Yes sir Iruka-sensei" all of the preschoolers chimed and then started playing. Naruto and Luffy sat in the corner and started plotting how they could make their time more enjoyable.

Luffy started "Why don't we raid the cabniet and see what food they have"

"I hope they have ramen" Naruto said

"And meat!"

"But where do they keep the food?"

"I think it's in the big closet over there" Luffy pointed drooling slightly

"Lets get it then."

As Naruto and Luffy crept towards the cabinet the they saw Nami collecting all the blocks in the room.

"What are you doing Nami?" Naruto asked

Nami looked at the two of them and instantly saw that they were up to no good. She hugged her blocks tightly. "Im collecting all of the blocks, so that if anyone needs any the have to come see me first, and its up to me to decide wether they get any or not."

Naruto under stood. Luffy did not. So Naruto had to explain.

"She wants to start a loaning place and charge everyone for their blocks."

"Why not just forget about blocks and get food?"

"I don't know, some people are just different." Naruto shruged and the pair started to make their way to the cabinet with the food.

As they approached Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He burst into a full run and started screaming...

"MEAT!!! I WANT MEAT!!!!!"

Luffy grabed the handles and was about to fling the door open when Shikamaru, who had been napping with Zoro near by, said

"I wouldnt do that if I were you."

"To bad Im hungry"

"Sensei will get mad if you take anything"

"To bad Im hungry"

"What a pain" said Shikamaru who went back to sleep.

Luffy threw open the doors and opened his mouth wide but instead of food coming in came a rain of blocks. Luffy started to cough and Naruto thumped him on the back to try to get him to cough up the block he had swallowed. (Which didn't help much considering Luffy was made of rubber.) Iruka ran over and helped Luffy get the block out of his throat. Onece it came out Luffy started to laugh and Naruto did too. Iruka didn't look so happy though. He started to scold the two boys.

"Why did you two do that?" He fumed, "Someone could of been seriously hurt"

"Sorry sensei" Naruto said, "We were just hungry and wanted something to eat."

"Well snack time is in a little bit so can you just hold on?"

"I guess, right Luffy?"

"I think we can manage" Luffy said

"OK then" Iruka responded "Go have fun until snack time."

"Yes sensei" they both said before running off to play

*LATER*

"Allright everybody, it's time for snacks!" Iruka called out

All of the preschoolers came and to a center table filled with different snack foods. They each took a seat and Iruka passed out their favorite foods. Naruto and Luffy started guzzling down their food and quickly finished their meals. Still hungry they looked around. Shikamaru was focused on something else and Luffy took his chance. He shot his arm out and grabbed Shikamaru's bowl of ramen from infront of him and he started to eat it with Naruto. A couple of minutes later Iruka called out again.

"Nap time everyone"

"What" Usopp yawned "Im not sleepy yet!"

"Then just take a quick rest"

"OK sensei"

All of the children climbed under blankets and put their heads on pillows and almost instantly fell asleep, except for Zoro, who was already asleep at the table.

*LATER STILL*

Nami was the first to wake up. She walked over to the corner to where she had stashed her blocks only to see a devestating sight. She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone imeditaly woke up, except for Zoro.

"What is it Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, rushing to her side. When he arived his jaw dropped and he said, "Everyone come here quick!"

When the rest of the children had arived they all saw what had devestated Nami so.

"My tower," Nami cried, "all of my hard earned blocks! Gone! dissapared! Right of the face of the earth!" Nami started to sob. Sanji put his arm around he lovingly.

"This must have been the work of some great block thief!" Usopp declared. "Does anyone here have any experience as a detective?"

"I have some" Shikamaru said

"Good, try to find what happened here."

"I can't promise I will find the thief but I may spot some clues."

A couple of minutes later Shikamaru came back. He then turned to Nami and began to speak.

"I have some good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"The bad news." Nami said with a sob

"Well I didn't find out who destroyed your tower but heres the good news. All of the blocks you used were put back into the box."

"Really!" Nami said instantly happy.

"Yes, I think if a couple of us build another tower with you and stakeout after school, we might be able to find out who disassembled your tower."

"YES STEAKOUT" Luffy shouted. "I WANT MINE MEDIUM RARE!! SANJI TO THE GRILL"

"Yes Sir!" Sanji said as he ran over to the plastic grill in the corner. There he skillfully began to flip Luffy's plastic steak.

"What is a steakout?" Naruto asked.

"Its when a cook makes steak and you get to eat it!" Luffy responded.

"Cool! HEY SANJI MAKE MINE WELL DONE!" Naruto yelled.

"Not that kind of stakeout idiots!" Shikamaru said. He then proceded telling what a stakeout was to three unhappy boys

"First of its a _stake_out not a _steak_out. Second a stakeout is when people hide in one of the cabinets and watch over Nami's new block tower to see who takes it apart. Got it?"

"That makes a lot more sense." Naruto said

Luffy pouted. "I still want steak"

After the bell rang Naruto, Luffy, Nami and Shikamaru all got ready to climb into the cabinets.

"Wait till I give the signal" Shikamaru said. "Jump out then"

"What's the signal gonna be?" Nami asked

"Three taps, thats when you jump out and catch the culprit."

"Got it."

The four children climbed into their cabinets. Luffy and Naruto in one and Shikamaru and Nami in the other. After acouple of minutes of waiting a shadowy figure came across the room and approached Nami's block tower. Nami was about to jump out but Shikamaru held up his hand to stop her. The figure waited for a couple of seconds and then picked a block of the top of Nami's tower. Shikamaru then gave the signal.

_tap tap tap_

Nami sprung from the cabinet and latched herself the figure

"What are you doing to my blocks!" she yelled.

Then she noticed that she was latched around Iruka

"Umm" Iruka said, "Nami, what are you still doing at school?"

"Iruka-sensei! Your the block thief?"

"Block thief? All I did was clean up the blocks!"

"Oh sorry about that"

"No problem but still please from now on don't stay after school"

"Sorry sensei"

Iruka got Nami off of him and led the rest of the preschoolers to the carpool line, ending thier first day of preschool.

* * *

WOOT

I got chapter 2 done today but I never thought I'd also finish chapter 3 too. It took quite a bit of effort.

Still no comments, but thats OK........YEAH RIGHT

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks

Nakama-kun


	4. The Transfer Student

Chapter 4 The Transfer Student

Iruka called his students to the door.

"Listen up everybody. Today someone new is coming to our school from a country far far away."

"So cool!" Usopp said. "Where did he live before"

"He use to live in a desert far to the east."

Iruka stood up.

"Everybody, please welcome our new student, Gaara!"

The door opened. And in stepped a red haired boy. The kanji for love was tattoed on his forehead. His eyes had a killing aura coming off of them.

"So sensei?" Gaara began "Who am I allowed to kill?"

Everyone stared and Gaara not fully understanding what he had said. Iruka blinked. He looked at Gaara hard and said,

"Did you just ask who you were allowed to kill?"

"Yes I did."

"THIS IS PRESCHOOL YOU CAN"T KILL ANYONE! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK ABOUT SAYING THAT?"

"I don't know? I just feel like killing someone."

"NO KILLING IN PRESCHOOL!"

Sauske raised his hand. Iruka looked at him for a second and fainaly called on him. Sauske stood up.

"Then can I go over to the elementry school so I can kill my brother?"

"No Sauske"

"Oh...then can Gaara kill my brother?"

"No Sauske."

"Oh." Sauske sat backdown.

Iruka went to the cabinet and took an asprin. He came back to where the children were sitting.

"I need to go talk with principal Tsunade about Gaara's need for death so I need all of you to go outside and play until I get back OK?"

"YES SENSEI!" All of the preschoolers jumped up and ran out the door. Sauske and Zoro went to a corner where they could plot. Shikamaru began to take a nap. Sakura and Nami took Nami's blocks outside and began to build a fort. Luffy and Naruto started to randomly run in circles while Hinata watched Naruto from the shadows. Usopp began building a robot out of tinker toys. Gaara went to the sand box and sat down and didn't move again. After a while Usopp got tired of his robot and decided to come and play in the sand box. As he approached the sandbox the sand rose up in the air as a clump and shot forward at Usopp. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He landed on top of Hinata. She squealed in shock and got everyones attention. Usopp jumped off of her and began yelling about what had just happened.

"I was building a 1/4th size replica of Big O. but I got bored and wanted to play in the sandbox. While I was over there all of this sand rose up and knocked me away!. As I was flying backwards I saw a menacing look in Gaara's eyes. It was like he was controlling the sand and making it attack me! It was like he was some sort of monster!"

There was a rumble that came from the sandbox. Gaara was standing there, the sand rose up around him and nuzzled him like a friend. Gaara looked angrily at them all. The sand seemed to respond to his anger and swirled around him.

"I am not a MONSTER! So what if Ive got a deamon inside of me, It dosen't make me different! IT MAKES ME STRONG!!!!" The sand shot out and knocked Usopp aginst a wall. He screamed in agony and flopped to the ground. Luffy ran at Gaara and launched a punch at him. The sand rose and grabed Luffy's arm. It threw him across the playground where he hit a swing and got tied up unconcious. Zoro drew his swords and Sauske took out a wooden knife the sand lashed out at them. Sauske began dodging the pillars of sand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one odd group of sand coming around a bend. Trying to doge the ones from behind he was unable to defend himself from the one in front. Thats when Zoro dashed infront of Sauske, a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. Slashing quickly he opened a space in the oncoming sand just big enough for him and Sauske to fit through. Luffy looked to where Zoro and Sauske were standing and called out to Naruto.

"Naruto get ready!"

As Naruto turned around he saw Luffy grab Sauske and using his arms as a slingshot he launched Sauske at Naruto. As Sauske flew, Naruto, using his limited knowledge of jutsus created a quick clone of himself and prepared for impact. Sauske threw himself at the ground beside Naruto and his clone. As he landed, using the force from his landing, sprang back up into the air punching parutos clone as he went. Before the clone could vanish, it picked the real Naruto up and threw him up into the air. Naruto flew up high into the sky before coming back down. Falling quickly he angle his foot and pointed at his target, Gaara. As Naruto's foot was about to plant itself in Gaara's face a wall of sand shot up and shielded Gaara. The sand warped it's around Naruto's foot and slung him towards the sand box. When he crashed down Nami and Sakura were waiting for him.

"We think we found out his weakness." Nami said.

"Yeah" Sakura continued. "Apparently you can easily bribe him with one thing..."

"OK! OK! Tell me what it is!" Naruto said bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Cookies!" Nami and Sakura both said at the same time.

Naruto stared at them in shock.

"COOKIES! HIS SOLE WEAKNESS IS A SINGLE **COOKIE**!" Here Naruto began to laugh. "OH MY GOD! THERE IS NO WAY THATS TRUE!"

"It is Naruto" Sakura said. "Were not kidding. You brought your lunch today didn't you! You have to have a cookie in there!"

"Well I do but.."

"What?"

"Its MY cookie! There's no way I would give it to him!"

"Naruto!" Nami yelled, "This is no time for childishness! Go get your cookie!"

"No I won't!"

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind Naruto. "Umm...."

Naruto whipped around expecting the voice to be coming from Gaara but to his surprise he found Hinata standing there.

"Whoah! Hinata! I didn't hear you coming."

Hinata blushed and then continued speaking.

"If you want you can have my cookie. I brought my lunch today soo..."

"Wow Hinata! Thanks!"

Naruto hurried back into the building. He rummaged between everyone's backpacks until he finally found Hinata's lunch. He opened it up and quickly took the cooking out from the inside. After that he rand to the door and flung it open. The battle had begun to bet even crazier with the addition of Sanji. Luffy was still struggling to untie himself from the swing. Gaara defidantly had the upper hand now that Naruto was gone. Zoro had been knocked unconsious and Usopp was helping take care of him. Naruto knew there wasn't much time left until Gaara had destroyed everything, now was his last chance. He shot his hand up into the air, holding the cookie up high and said,

"HEY GAARA! COOKIE!"

Gaara spun around and galloped of to where Naruto was standing where he proceeded to beg like a dog at Naruto's feet. Everyone just stared.

"Now listen Gaara, Ill give you the cookie...under one condition. Never attack anyone again. Got it?"

Gaara barked and Naruto gave him the cookie. Everyone started trying to help Gaara out more with the rules of the preschool. When he finally understood Naruto gave him a pat on the head and everyone went of to play happily in the sandbox. Then Iruka came back, saw the destruction in the playground and collapsed on the floor ground unconsious.


	5. The Great Escape

Chapter 5

The Great Escape

The children sat outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Zoro and Sauske were plotting. They sat in a corner hunched up whispering and muttering. The two of them hated, and I mean HATED preschool. For the past two weeks they had been coming up with escape plans. Many a times they had tried to quietly walk out of the door, but Iruka had gotten smart. He had set up the impenetrably wall, the impossible mountain, yes, Iruka had put up a baby gate. Shikamaru rested along side Zoro and Sauske, providing criticism and all other sorts of comments. None of the preschoolers' plans had ever worked, but today was different, today was special, today Iruka was out with the flu.

"ZORO!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Zoro sat up with a start. Sauske was looming over him a confident smile on his face. "Guess who isn't at school today!"

"No…._he _isn't here today!"

"Nope! The baby gate is still there but now we can fully Plan Step into action"

Plan Step was the most recent and untried plan that the two had come up with. With Iruka out, this could be the only chance they got for escape. Zoro nodded and they went to Nami. At the moment, Nami was building building the Eifle tower with letter blocks. The two delinquents walked up to her.

"Oi, Nami" Zoro shouted, distracting her from her work "We need to borrow some blocks"

"Shure you can borrow them."

"Really? Thats easy. Thanks!."

"Oh...I dont think so..."

"Wait" Sauske said. "Here comes the catch."

"If you want to borrow my blocks, you can, but you must pay me back, in tripple the amount!"

Zoro stared at her. "But you have all the blocks in the class! How are we susposed to pay you back three times the amount!"

"I don't know." Nami said, going back to her tower building. "Bring some from home."

"Lets just go with it Sauske. Blocks shouldn't be too much." Zoro said.

Sauske nodded in agreement, "hn"

Nami smiled devilishly. Those two would be in debt to her forever.

Zoro lifted Sauske to the top of the block Eiffel tower that Nami had built, where he took off 18 blocks. As soon as he reached to ground the two boys snuck into the classroom. Everyone was outside and an eerie scilence hung in the air. They snuck to the door and began to build with the blocks. After a couple of minutes they had constructed a small set of stairs that led almost all the way up to the top of the baby gate. The children climbed up the steps and prepared to climb the rest of the way up. Shikamaru then walked up. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Knowing that the devious duo was trying once again to get out of the building he calmly said:

"Its not going to work!"

"Shut up." Sauske snapped. "You don't know that!."

"Yes, I do. You might be able to get over, but what happens when you fall down? It looks like quite a long way."

Zoro and Sauske stook on their toes and strained to look over the top of the baby gate. Shikamaru, indeed was right. The two looked at each other and crestfallenly climbed back down the stairs. They left the classroom with Shikamaru and went back outside where they sat under a the shade of a tree and tried to think of a new plan.

"What if we made a catapult that threw us over?" Sauske suggested.

"That won't work eaither."

"Yes it will! We can use Nami's blocks and Luffy's arms to make the sling shot!"

"That isn't what I mean. We still have the problem of falling to the ground and hurting ourselves."

"That makes everything harder."

A couple of minutes passed by then Zoro decided to speak.

"The baby gate has holes in it right?"

"Yeah, but their to small to fit through."

"Yes but their just the size of our hands!"

"But what will getting our hands out side the classroom do?"

Zoro shook his head. "Don't you see Sauske! We don't go through them. We use them to climb!"

Sauske stood up. "Zoro, your right! Why didn't we think of this before!"

Zoro jumped up and the boys began rushing to the class room, but before got more than a couple of steps, Shikamaru spoke up.

"I see a flaw with this plan too."

Zoro and Sauske whipped around. They thought their plan was flawless, what did they do wrong?

"Theres no way!" Sauske responded, "How could we have posibly thought of something wrong!"

"The Baby gate is quite tall and its a completly vertical slope, one small slip and you could fall all the way down and hurt yourselves." Shikamaru explained.

"All right then Mr. Smarty pants! What do you think we should do then!?"

"Do you still have Nami's blocks?"

"Yeah, but what good will those do us if we fall?"

"None."

"WHAT!"

"Hold on! Im not done! Walk up the stairs of blocks that you built, and when at the top throw down pillows to catch you when you jump down."

Zoro picked up Shikamaru and waved him around in the air. "Shikamaru! Your a genius!" After putting him back down Zoro and Sauske rushed off to the nap area. Gathering all of the pillows they could find they proceded to scale the stairs of blocks they had made. At the top they took the pillows and as Shikamaru had told them, threw them onto the floor on the other side.

"Its finaly time to escape buddy" Sauske said, his eyes tearing.

"Yea" Zoro responded, his eyes watery as well.

The two boys hugged each other, and prepared for their greatest challenge yet.

They stepped out of the preschool and into the outside playground area. Making shure the door to the classroom stayed open the put their backs against the back gate and began to run.

Ussop was playing calmly, playing with his tinker toys and legos. He finaly thought that the world was kind and he could make friends when...

_BAM!_

Ussop's creations burst apart as Zoro Ran through them, crushing them to bits. Ussop stared in horror as Sauske slid around his destroyed toys. The world was most defidantly not on his side.

Up ahead Garra sat, isolated, in his sand box. None dared to approach him, out of fear. None except for the troublesome duo. They charged bravely through Garra's sand box, headded strait for the open door and the block stairs in front of the baby gate.

Snapped back to reality, Garra sent his sand after the two. Chasing them, and gaining on them, Zoro and Sauske ran at maximum speed. Finaly they made it throught the door. The Gate was only a few steps away. With the most speed they could possibly conjure up, their feet hit the first step and the boys began climbing. Garra's sand crashed into the bottom blocks, just as Zoro and sauske had left them behind, and the entire staircase began to collapse. Like a wave, the stairs began collapssing right behind the two boys, slowly gaining on them. Knowing they were unable to stay ahead Sauske and Zoro prayed for the best. As their feet hit the top step, they bounded up and over the babygate, still in stride, as the stair they were on, moments before, crumbled to the ground.

Sauske looked at Zoro. Zoro looked back at Sauske. And in that moment of weightlessness, that seemed like an eternity. Both of the boys smiled.

_WHAM!!!!_

An arm, reached out of the door frame and close lined Zoro and Sauske. As the two toddlers were slipping into unconsciousness they saw, a tall dark haired woman standing above them.

* * *

Well Thats in for chapter five. Sorry about not uploading for so long. I kind of got distracted by other fanfictions. ^_^'

Sorry! Im only human...mostly.....

But anyways, I have a strong idea for chapter six, and I promise, *raises right hand* that it will not take nearly as long to make chapter six.

Good Bye!


	6. The Substitute Teacher

Chapter 6  
The Substitute Teacher

The escape caused by Zoro and Sauske had captured everyone attention and almost immediately the entire class, minus Garra who was still in his sandbox, stood at the unconscious toddlers. A dark Shadow loomed over them and they looked up in fear to see... a dark haired woman with a mile on her face. She carried a bundle in her arms like It meant the world to her. She squatted down so that she was on eye level with all the children and began to speak.  
"Hello everyone!" The woman said with a smile. "As you all must know, your teacher Iruka is out with the flu today so instead I will be in charge of you today. My name is Robin, and this," she said holding out the bundle, "Is Chopper." The bundle revealed a tiny baby reindeer with a blue nose. The children crowded around the baby like it was some kind of alien. Every one but Sanji. He was to busy staring at the beautiful woman who stood before him. He started to drool.  
Robin looked behind her remembering the two naughty escapees. She picked them up and placed them on their nap mats where they wouldn't wake up until it was time to go home.

Usopp looked up at Robin. "C...can I hold him Miss? Please?" He said wit pleading eyes.

"Okay, But only for a little while." She handed Chopper wrapped up in a bundle to Ussop with incredible care. All the students crowded around Usopp and stared at the strange reindeer baby. A few seconds passed and Usopp felt something wet and warm spreading across Choppers blanket.  
"Ewww! He Pee'd on me!" Ussop said letting go of Chopper. The baby fell through the air and as it was about to hit the ground, arms sprang up from the floor and caught the infant. Every one stared in shock as the arms retreaded back into the floor.  
Shikamaru punched Usopp in his arm. "Nice one idiot"  
Naruto looked up at Robin "By any chance... did you do that?"  
"Yes, actually. I did. When i was little I ate a devils fruit and it gave me the power to grow arms from any surface."  
"I ate a devils fruit too!" Luffy said. "Mines the rubber fruit!" To prove his point he stretched his cheek.  
Robin giggled."Iruka told me all about you. Luffy and Naruto are the trouble makers, Sakura is the peppy one, Nami is a block hoarder, Garra is the king of the sand box, Hinata is the quiet one, Usopp likes robots-"  
"I do like my robots" Usopp interuptd.  
"Shikamaru is the smart one, Sanji loves to cook, and Zoro and Sauske are the delinquents who want to escape"  
"Can I ask you something Robin?" Nami asked  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Is that your baby?"  
Robin laughed. "No Nami, I work over in the nursery with some other teachers and when Iruka called me and asked me to be a substitute teacher, I had to bring Chopper with me when I came to your class."  
Sanji walked up to Robin, "Robin... do you have a boyfriend?"  
Robin looked startled by the toddlers strange question. "As a matter of fact, I'm engaged."  
"Well cancel that" Sanji boldly said. "'Cuz you just got your self a new and much better boyfriend!"  
Robin looked at Sanji blankly.  
"Sanji got down on one knee in front of Robin. "Robin... will you marry me?"  
"NO!" Robin exclaimed. "I told you that I'm already engaged!"  
"Yes but you canceled that cuz I'm much better than him!"  
"Sanji... I'm not going to dump my fiance for you."  
"So your getting a divorce?"  
"NO!" Robin said. "We were never married!"  
"Then what am I supposed to tell our son?"  
"What son?"  
"Don't tell me your forgot him too! Your holding him in your arms for gods sake!"  
"Chopper? Hes not my son or your son Sanji!"  
"That's because we adopted."  
"We adop... No we didn't!"  
"Don't do this Robin my love... think about the children!"  
"What children!"  
"Our children!"  
"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!"  
Robin sighed and put her head in her lap. "I don't see how Iruka does this she said. he then got up took an asprin and sat down in a chair, and didn't move for the rest of the day.

That took longer than expected but... now its done... Tadah!

Whoopie

Huzzah

Make me some toast please


End file.
